


Supergirl

by iwritetrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Princess Mechanic, Supergirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke works for the government and is sick of cleaning up for their city’s mysterious superhero. Little does she know that her fiance Raven is the superhero she always complains about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually Princess Mechanic, not normally a ship I would write for, so go easy on me, it was for a Secret Santa thing and I just realised I never posted it elsewhere, so here it is :)

“Ugh, she just did it AGAIN.” Clarke groaned as she flopped down on the sofa.

“Who did what again?” Raven laughed as she sat beside her.

“The so called superhero who makes a bigger mess than the ‘villains’ she’s trying to stop.” Clarke sighed. “Today she wasn’t even stopping a villain. She was trying to save a plane that was struggling; I mean who does she think she is? Supergirl? Hello, this isn’t a TV show. Anyway, she crashed it into a lake and everyone got out okay, but the oil from the engine spilled into the lake, not to mention that there’s a fucking plane floating around in a lake that cost millions of dollars, and it needs to be removed. And who gets it in the neck? Me. Because its my job to clean up her mess, and my job to pay for it.” Clarke huffs.

“Are you done?” Raven laughs.

“I’m glad you find my frustration funny. You realise if I don’t find the funds to remove the plane and compensate the airline, I could loose my job.” Clarke frowned. Raven’s smile dropped.

“And it would be her fault? For making the mess, right?” Raven stammered.

“Well yeah, it’s fucking expensive clearing up after a superhero.” Clarke sighed heavily. “Whatever, okay, moving on. How was work today?” Clarke smiled brightly at Raven.

“Um, yeah. Work was good. Same as usual. Sinclair was on my ass all day about this damn project and you know how Wick is. Stupid engineers.” Now it was Clarke’s turn to laugh as Raven grumbled under her breath about engineers and why they were stupid.

“Still sounds better than having Kane nag you all afternoon about the stupid plane, and Bellamy being totally unhelpful, as usual, with a steady supply of snide remarks about the goddamned plane.”

“You’re really wound up about this plane, huh?” Raven dropped her gaze awkwardly.

“It’s like if some superhero came along and dropped a bomb on your workshop.” Clarke sighed. “Whatever. Lets just have dinner.”

“Oh, yeah. I, um, I got home early so I made pasta, your favourite.” Raven smiled weakly, before standing up and straightening her jeans, before stretching out a hand to Clarke to help her up. Clarke grabbed her had with a smile, but frowned, turning her hand over and inspecting the palm.

“Raven, what’s this?” Clarke stared pointedly at the sharp gash on her palm.

“Oh, um , that… I, uh…. I… I scratched my hand on a part today. It had a sharp edge and I grabbed it and-“

“Raven. What really happened?” Clarke stared at Raven, hurt that she hadn’t told the truth.

“I told you. I scratched it on a-“

“NO, YOU DIDN’T” Clarke yelled. “I’m sorry, but you didn’t. You seem to have forgotten that I am legally trained as a doctor, Raven, and that is not a gash from a part. No way. So why don’t you tell me before this gets any worse?” Clarke offered up her clinical observation.

“The pasta’s gonna burn…” Raven mumbled, avoiding the question. Clarke sighed and dropped her gaze.

“Fine.” She twitched her eyebrows in a way she only did when she was upset, disappointed or angry. Raven suspected it was a mixture of all three. “But this isn’t over.” Raven’s blood ran cold. She knew she would have to tell Clarke the truth, but after her angry rant, she wasn’t so sure. Would Clarke still want to marry her in a few months time if she knew that Raven was the cause of all her problems?

***

Raven was more than just a little relieved when Clarke didn’t question her again that evening, or the day after for that matter, but when Clarke hadn’t said anything a few days later, Raven knew something was wrong. Clarke was up to something, she would never have left it this long if she wasn’t, but Raven couldn’t think what.

Raven hated leading a double life, but she had to admit, it was fun sometimes. As she soared through the clouds, she could take a break from Wick’s idiocy and Sinclair’s whinging about deadlines and budgets. The clouds were neutral and calm. She had nothing to prove to them. Nothing that she owed to them.

Okay, maybe she’d inhaled a few too many fumes from the workshop by accident, but she still felt totally peaceful up in the clouds. Until, of course, something – or someone – shot her out of the sky.

***

“Shit” Raven sighed as she felt the blood trickle down her head. She reached a hand up to touch it, but was quickly swatted away.

“Not so fast, you’ll get dirt in it.” Wait a second. She knew that voice. Could it be that Clarke had shot her down? That was harsh. I mean, she was, for the most part, pretty hard to kill, but the gash on her head just went to show that she wasn’t any where near invincible, just slightly less damageable than the average human. Clarke’s tender fingers gently wiped over her head, her hands lightly brushing the top of the mask Raven wore as a disguise.

“Why’d you shoot me down then, Clarke?” Raven muttered harshly. What? She had to keep up appearances.

“You know who I am?” Clarke looked suspicious.

“Everyone does.” Raven shrugged to cover up her mistake. Clarke’s eyes narrowed. “Now answer the question.”

“I need to talk to you.” Clarke sighed. “You’re making a mess of this city and I don’t have a big enough budget to keep cleaning up after you. If you want to keep up this hero façade, you need to stop breaking stuff.” Clarke huffed and Raven laughed.

“I’ll try princess.” Raven laughed. Clarke sighed.

“That’s the best I’m getting, isn’t it?”

“Pretty much.”

“Here, let me give you a hand up.” Clarke held out her arm, and Raven grabbed her hand as she pulled her to her feet. Before she could think, Clarke had flipped over her hand and was staring at her palm.

Shit, busted.

“What’s this?” Clarke looked from Raven’s hand up o her face. “It’s you. It’s been you all along.” Clarke frowned, looking hurt. Raven pulled off her mask, seeing no use in concealing her identity now.

“I’m sorry Clarke, I wanted to tell you but… I guess I didn’t want you to treat me differently. I thought you’d hate me if you knew it was me who, you know, flew a plane into a lake.” Raven sighed. “Clarke? Say something.”

“It was you.” Clarke repeated. “This is so awesome!” Clarke squealed.

“What?” Raven stared at her fiancée, totally confused.

“You have superpowers. I’ll admit, I’m a little pissed that you didn’t tell me, I mean we could have a voided being late to so many things, and sure some of your hero efforts were a little bit botched and stupid, but hey, I can deal, because me fiancée is not only super awesome, hot and crazy smart, but she has super cool superpowers as well.” Clarke spoke quickly, not pausing to breathe.

“Are you okay? You didn’t get hit on the head? Cause you’re acting kind of crazy…“

“I’m fine.” Clarke smiled. Raven shot her a disbelieving look, but Clarke brushed her off, speaking in a calmer voice this time. “Honestly, Raven. It might take some getting used to, and don’t think you’re getting away unscathed for lying about your double life, but at the end of the day, I love you no matter what, even if you were secretly an alien from another galaxy.”

“I love you too.” Raven smiled fondly. “I’d better head off. Hurry up and save the world, right?” She smiled at Clarke, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Hurry up and save the world.” She confirmed, before Raven flew up into the clouds, except this time she wasn’t seeking solace, because everything she needed was down on the ground waiting for her, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew some inspiration from the show Supergirl for this fic, if you hadn't already guessed.


End file.
